the final
by salllzy
Summary: the long awaited sequel to the third


**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or CSI Miami, I don't make money from these stories. **

Harry was sat on his leather couch pondering his meeting with Lieutenant Caine, three times he had, met the man and three times the man had succeeded in gaining Harry's attention.

Three times, three meetings and each time it had left Harry's blood singing and each time Harry had ran away like a coward. It wasn't his fault! Okay so maybe it was! It wasn't like he didn't hide from the man, it wasn't like he picked the days the man was somewhere else to go and deliver cakes and cookies too the crime lab.

So he maybe a coward but it wasn't like he was going to get caught any time soon. Harry turned the corner and felt a sharp pain at the back of his neck, his vision blurred and darkness welcomed him like an old friend.

Horatio Caine was a man with a plan, one year ago he had seen the new baker. Three meetings and three times he had wanted the man in his bed, Horatio was a man who rarely wanted anything but when he did he went to extreme lengths to get it. Which was why he had his Harry out cold and tied up in his hummer, casting a glance to the back of the hummer Horatio made plans.

When Harry awoke his head ached and the sunlight hurt his eyes, making a move to sit up he found that he couldn't looking up he saw that his hands were handcuffed to a metal headboard. The door opened and Harry gaped

"W-w-what?"

Horatio walked into the room and closed the door with a soft click, Horatio walked forwards and his eyes roamed over Harry's body

"You have caused me quiet a headache Harry."

Harry watched as Horatio walked to the bed like a seasoned predator, Harry's eyes widened as Horatio's eyes roamed over his body. Harry could feel himself starting to harden, he couldn't help it. The way those heated eyes roamed over his body as if they wanted to devour him and he there and then that he would not be leaving the bed any time soon.

Horatio could see Harry harden and knew that he was winning the battle, knowing that he was winning Horatio bent down and captured Harry's lips into a heated possessive kiss. He smirked when he felt Harry give in and kiss him back, grabbing the back of Harry's head Horatio pulled Harry's head back and smirked. Judging by the dazed look on Harry's face he knew that he had won.

Harry's brain had shut down, when Horatio pulled his head back he whimpered. He couldn't move his arms, his body wasn't doing what he wanted to. Looking into those heated stormy eyes he knew what would happen and he wanted it too happen, whimpering

"Please."

Horatio looked at Harry

"Please what?"

Harry whined at the back of his throat

"I need..."

Horatio smiled a dark smile

"you nee what?"

Harry whimpered

"I need you inside me!"

Horatio smiled and kissed Harry again, straddling Harry's hips he spoke

"Your mine, no one else will see you like this!"

Harry arched his back as Horatio ran a hand down his chest and under his shirt, he could feel the hard length of Horatio pressed against him. He whined when Horatio pulled out a knife and began to carefully cut Harry's shirt off leaving him bare for Horatio to see.

Smiling Horatio pinched one of Harry's nipples and watched as it hardened until his fingers. Leaning down he began to suck and nibble on Harry's neck, it had been too long since he had done something like this.

Harry arched his back and his length brushed against Horatio's causing the younger man to moan, he whimpered when he felt Horatio's hand brush against his straining length. He wanted to beg to plead, but the look he got sent caused his blood to pool at his lower body. It was full of promises and heat.

Horatio poured lube over his fingers, there was time for teasing and time for claiming this was the time for claiming not teasing, pulling Harry's trousers down with his free hand he circled Harry's whole and plunged the two fingers in enjoying the moan and tight heat around his fingers.

The teasing is close to torture, and it seems to go on for an eternity before Horatio twists his fingers again, pushes them deeper, and rubs the tips harshly over that one, sweet spot, Harry's mind finally supplies – letting the touch linger this time. It's even more intense like that, because whenever the waves of pure white hot pleasure start to fade, Horatio makes sure he presses against the bundle of nerves yet another time, makes the sensations blend into each other, every single one heightening the pleasure until Harry can't do anything but grip the metal headboard he is holding on to harder and harder, breathe heavily and moan, curse, beg.

Horatio finally removed the fingers and enjoyed the whine that it brought forth, pouring lube over his hard length he positioned himself at Harry's entrance and pushed. Harry arched his back so far that Horatio was worried that it would snap his lips were parted in a silent scream.

Horatio was careful when he began to move, he hadn't been able to tell if the scream was pain or pleasure. Perhaps both but judging by the moans it was pleasure, Harry moaned and withered underneath him impaling himself on the hard length. Each time Horatio thrust into Harry, Harry pushed himself back onto Horatio.

Horatio pulled back and slammed into, Harry with full force. Harry screamed and came with a blinding force. Horatio grunted and came into Harry biting down onto Harry's shoulder hard enough to draw blood.

Harry came round a couple of hours later, is backside hurt and there was a possessive arm wrapped around him. Smiling he snuggled down into the heat of his new lover.


End file.
